Viimeinen uni
by Catti666
Summary: Harry palaa kotiin viidennen kesän jälkeen. Voldemortilla on kostosuunnitelma. Lue ja selvitä mitä tapahtuu. Tämä ficci on suomennos meikän ficistä End of the dreams mutta nyt päätin lopulta kääntää sen suomenkielelle.
1. Chapter 1

En omista tätä tarinaa, Harry Potteria, ja en edes Rowlingin miljoonia, huokaus! Nyt se on tunnustettu. Tein lopulta päätöksen kääntää tämän tarinani kokonaan suomenkielellä ja voin vannoa että enkunkielinen versio on täysin valmis jo. Yhdeksän kappaletta. Enää pitää vaan kääntää tämä ja se ei tule olemaan ongelma sinänsä sillä tuskin meikällä on samoja ongelmia suomenkirjoituksen kanssa kun enkunkielisen kirjoituksen kanssa. Vaikkakin se oli uskomattoman opettava kokemus kirjoittaa niin pitkä tarina enkuksi. Nyt voi jo kirjoittaa uutta tavaraa paljon rennommin ja mulla on menossa oikeastaan parikin projektia Niin, ota paikka ja anna tälle mun tarinalle tilaisuus. Voit odottaa pikaista jatkoa sitten kun miä kerrankin voin lähettää tekstin nettiin ilman betalukijaa. Kuinka miä toivoisinkaan että sama onnistuisi enkun kanssa, huokaus. Kun se hidastaa niin paljon meikän julkasemista kun aina pitää lähettää teksti tarkastettavaksi joka hiton kerta ja joskus meikän betalla on kiireitä niin se menee aika pitkällekin. Ei osaa kyllä yhtään sanoa kuinka moni suomalainen täällä tosiaan seuraa näitä suomenkielisiä ficcejä mutta aattelin nyt yrittää tuuriani. Täytyy itse myöntää että on tullut seurattua ainoastaan enkunkielisiä itte. Oppistakeikkaa, meikä on täällä lörpöttelemässä kun sun pitäisi olla lukemassa meikän tarinaa. Hyviä lukunautintoja!

Kappale 1

Harry katseli kun hänen ystävänsä katosivat pois hänen näkyvistään ruuhkaisella juna-asemalla. Hetkenaikaa Dursleyt ainoastaan tuijottivat häntä ärtyneesti kunner ernon heitti Harryn arkun auton takakonttiin ja he lähtivät ajamaan kotiin. Koko automatka meni melkein täyden hiljaisyyden vallitessa. Ainoa ääni mikä häiritsi Vernonia oli Hedwigin huhuilu häkissään ja Vernon heitti murhanhimoisia katsahduksia lintua kohden aina kun ruuhkaisa liikenne salli sen. Näin koko kotimatka meni kunnes he pääsivät Privet Privelle.

Kerran he sitten pääsivät talon eteen, Vernon otti Harryn arkun ulos takakontista miltei heittäen sen olkansa yli ja kantoi sen välittömästi yläkertaan pitäen siitä kiinni kuin se olisi roskapussi.

Samaan aikaan alakerrassa Petunia kysyi Harrylta jos hän haluaisi syödä jotain. Harry vain tuijotti häntä suu auki koska tämä ei ollut ollenkaan hänen tapaistaan. Ja vaikkei Petunia saanut mitään vastausta silti hän otti jääkaapista ulos päivän vanhoja lihapullia ja perunoita ja lämmitti ne mikrossa. Harry tuijotti tätiään silmää värähtämättä kunnes mikro sammui lopulta ja hän meni pöytään istumaan ihmetellen hänen tätinsä yhtä-äkkistä mielenmuutosa hänen suhteensa. Hän ei ollut koskaan saanut näin hyvää ruokaa täällä ennen.

Kun Moodyn aikaisempi uhkaus juolahti hänen mieleensä hän naurahti hiljaisesti; se oli selvästikin toiminut. Vaikka loppujen lopuksi hän ei voinut jättää muita asioita huomioimatta jos vaikka koko juttu johtui hänen tätinsä omasta menneisyydestä siskonsa kanssa. Kaiken kaikkiaan hän ei voinut sanoa mitään varmasti mutta yhtäkaikki lopputulos oli tyydyttävä.

Niin hän ainoastaan aloitti syömään omaan ruokaansa hiljaisesti sen kummempia ajattelematta ja vähän myöhemmin kun hän vilkaisi ylös hän näki että Petunia katseli häntä oudosti. Hän oli nähnyt tämän katseen niin monta kertaa tätinsä kasvoilla mutta hän oli aina tehnyt sen hänen kultansa Dudleyn vuoksi. Petunia katseli tarkkaavaisesti kuin haukka Harryn lautasta kohti kuin vaikka tehden selväksi että hän söisi sen kaiken. Tämä todellakin herätti Harryn mielenkiinnon että Petunia voisi suhtautua häneen näin oudosti mutta hän ei uskaltanut kysyä myöskään ja vaarantaa hänen ateriaansa jos vaikka hänen tätinsä muuttaisi mielensä yhdestä väärästä liikkeestä. Heidän katseensa kohdistuivat hetkeksi ja Petunia käänsi katseen pöytää kohti ja alkoi puhdistamaan pöytää todella kuivan näköisellä rätillä. Harry kurtisti kulmiaan kun hän tajusi että Petunia oli tuijottanut häntä niin jopa hänen rättinsä oli kuivannut liikaa.

Kun Harry lopulta katseli tyhjää lautastaan hän kiitti ruuasta ja lähti välittömästi omaa huonettaan kohti tuntien väsyneeksi. Kello oli uskomattoman vähän mutta silti hän tunsi itsensä kuolemanväsyneeksi niin kuin usein viime aikoina. Hän kävi makaamaan päiväpeittonsa päälle selälleen ja vain tuijotteli yli kohti hämärää kattoa.

Nyt kun hän oli lopulta yksin niin hän ei enää kyennyt teeskentelemään tyyntä ja pitää kaikkea tapahtunutta takana. Tämä tapahtui usein jos hän oli saanut yhtään yksityistä hetkeä ministeriön tapahtumien jälkeen. Onneksi kouluaikana nämä tilaisuudet olivat olleet harvinaisia. Hänen ystävänsä olivat tehneet selväksi että hän ei voinut jäädä yksin murehtimaan välittämättä kuinka pahasti hän reagoi heidän jatkuvaan seuraansa näinä aikoina. Nyt oli kokonaan toisenlaiset olosuhteen.

Samalla sekunnilla kun hänen molemmat silmänsä olivat sulkeutuneet hän oli taas kuoleman kammiossa. Hän tiesi että hänen ei pitäisi päästää tätä tapahtumaan nyt ja täällä. Jos hän ei pystyisi taistelemaan tätä pois hänen sukulaisensa voisivat nähdä hänet itkemässä ensimmäistä kertaa yli kymmeneen vuoteen ja hän ei todellakaan halunnut tätä. Mutta se taistelu oli menetetty ennen kuin se oli todella alkanutkaan.

Hän näki taas Siriuksen putoamassa harson taakse, hän todella tappoi hänet. Hän oli tappanet elävän ihmisen taas, ja se ei ollut edes kuka tahansa. Sirius oli ainoa todellinen perhe mikä hänellä oli jäljellä ja hän, Harry, oli pettänyt hänet juuri kun hän oli vasta löytänyt hänet. Johtanut hänet hänen omaan kuolemaansa ja nyt hän ei voisi nähdä häntä enää koskaan. Se oli kaikki hänen vikansa, vaikka Dumbledore yritti kertoa hänelle se ei ollut niin hän tiesi paremmin. Se ei ollut edes Sirius ainoastaan. Myös hänen ystävänsä olivat olleet vaarassa kuolla, hän ei voisi katsoa heidän silmiinsä koskaan taas. Jos hän ei olisi uskonut Voldemortin lähettämään näkyyn Sirius voisi olla turvassa päämajassa, ja hyvällä tuurillä hän voisi nyt olla siellä yhdessä hänen kanssaan. Ja kaiken kaikkiaan tämä ei ollut edes ensimmäinen kerta kun hän oli mennyt Voldemortin ansaan. Yleensäkin Voldemort oli taas voimakas vain koska hän oli mennyt Voldemortin ansaan. Jos hän ei olisi ollut Kolmivelho tournamentissa kaikki voisi olla hyvin. Cedrickään… Cedrickin oli niin nuori ja voldemort oli tappanut hänetkin. Jos hän olisi edes kuunnellut Cedricin neuvoa Cedric ei olisi koskaan mennyt hautausmaalle hänen kanssaan ja voisi olla vielä elossa. Nyt hän vain kuoli "turhana". Kuinka Dumbledore pystyi kuvittelemaan että hänen pitäisi tappaa ketään tarkoituksella? Se ei ollut tärkeää että se kenet hänen oli tarkoitus tappaa oli Voldemort, hän oli valmiiksi tappanut kaksi ihmistä ja ajatus vielä enemmästä teki hänet huonovointiseksi. Ei edes Voldemortia, mikä oli hänen tärkein syynsä elää. Mikä oli aivan naurettavaa todellakin kun ajatteli mitä kaikkea hän oli tehnyt Voldemortin hyväksi valmiiksi. Hän oli auttanut Matohännän pakenemaan, joka taas auttoi Voldemortia nousemaan vähitellen hänen entisiin voimiinsa. Ja toiseksi, Harry tarjosi viimeisen asian mitä Voldemort tarvitsi lopulta noustakseen jälleen elämään, Harryn omaa verta ja nyt Voldemort oli jopa voimakkaampi kuin hän oli koskaan ollut hänen takiaan.Hän oli ajautunut liian kaukana ajatuksissaan kun hän lopulta nukahti itkien hiljaisia kyyneleitä. Ja mitä hän olikaan uneksimassa? Sirius! Sirius oli katselemassa häntä hymyillen kuin jos kaikki olisi niin kuin ennenkin. Harryn kyyneleet lakkasivat ja leveä hymy ilmestyi hänen kasvoilleen hänen nukkuessaan. Hetkenaikaa Sirius vain hymyili takaisin mutta yhtäkkiä hän kääntyi poispäin Harrystä. Harry nousi istumaan ja yritti tavoitella otetta Siriuksen kädestä, mutta Sirius veti sen pois hänen ulottuviltaan.

Hän näki kun Sirius lähti kävelemään kohti hänen huoneensa ovea ja lopulta avasi suunsa yrittäen anteeksipyydellä epätoivoisesti itkien vapaasti. Se oli aivan turha yritys ja Sirius oli ovella saakka ennen kuin kääntyi katsomaan Harrya. Harry näki ainoastaan pettymyksen hänen kummisetänsä silmissä kunnes hän vain pudisti päätänsä surullisesti.

Nyt Harry nousi polvilleen sängylle ja yritti vielä kerran kertoa kuinka pahoillaan hän oli tapahtumista ja oli anomassa ettei Sirius menisi pois taas. Jos hän lähtisi, Harry olisi yksin taas tässä kylmässä maailmassa. Hän kysyi uutta mahdollisuutta. Mutta Sirius ainoastaan kääntyi ja meni ulos huoneesta. Kun Sirius oli jo melkein sulkemassa ovea takanaan Harryn anominen tuli äänekkäämmäksi ja hän oli jo huutamassa anteeksipyyntelyjään. Sirius vain vilkaisi Harrya viimeisen kerran ja nauroi ivallisesti, ja ovi sulkeutui.

Jatkuu!


	2. Chapter 2

En omista tätä tarinaa, Harry Potteria, ja en edes Rowlingin miljoonia, huokaus! Nyt se on myönnetty. Toivon että tulet nauttimaan tästä tarinasta yhtä paljon kuin minä nautin sen kirjoittamisesta. Täytyy myöntää että helppoa on kun tarvii enää kääntää tämä suomelle ja tietenkin vähän parannella samalla jotain juttuja mitä ei tullu mieleen enkunkielisen version kanssa. Pitää miettiä jos kääntäisi näitä mun toisia ficcejäkin mutta tämä yksi ensin nyt.

Kappale 2

Siriuksen lähti jätti Harryn jonkinlaiseen shokkitilaan ja hän vain tuijotti ovea kohti pystymättä reagoimaan mitenkään. Hän ei voinut uskoa että Sirius voisi jättää hänet tällä tavalla ilman yhtä sanaa. Samalla kun shokki alkoi hälvetä ja hän alkoi saamaan ajattelukykyään takaisin epätoivo syöksyi takaisin Harryn olemukseen. Hän tajusi että hänellä voisi olla vielä jotain mahdollisuuksia jos hän vain menisi Siriuksen perään, hän voisi varmasti muuttaa hänen mielensä. Saaden päättäväisyytensä takaisin hän nousi ylös sängystä ja säntäsi kohti ovea epätoivoisesti.

Todellisuudessa Harry oli ollut sängyssä silmät puoliavoimina tuijotellen tyhjään huoneeseen missä oli sulkeutumassa saranat naristen itsekseen kenenkään koskematta sitä.. Epätoivo paistoi hänen uneliaan liikkumisensa läpi kun hän ensin nousi istumaan ja myöhemmin pois sängyltä anellen epätoivoisesti. Hänellä ei ollut edes hänen lasejaan päällä kun hän kompasteli huoneen läpi itkien entistäkin epätoivoisemmin. Hän piti kättään edessään kuin vaikka tavoittelisi jotain ja yhtäkkiä hän alkoi liikkumaan nopeammin ovea kohti. Se oli ihme hän pysyi pystyssä oman kompastelunsa kanssa mutta hän teki sen ovella saakka.

Hän kiskaisi oven auki hädissään ja ryntäsi käytävälle silmänräpäyksessä ja pyrähti Siriuksen perään jotta hän kerkeäisi tavoittaa hänet ennen kuin se oli liian myöhäistä. Hän kuuli kuinka alhaalla oleva porras narisi, niin kuin se aina narisi kun joku painavempi astui sen päälle. Tämä vahvisti että Sirius oli nyt alakerrassa ja hän syöksähti salamana hänen peräänsä, ehkä turhankin nopeasti sillä hän törmäsi eteisen kenkätelineeseen kaataen koko telineen mukanaan eteisen lattialle.

Törmäyksen voima sai hänet melkein heräämään, mutta Siriuksen muisto piti hänet unessa. Se oli liian vahvasti hänen mielessään, ja hän halusi jäädä uneen Siriuksen kanssa. Vaikka hänen pohkeitaan särki törmäyksen takia ja unohtamatta hänen päätään mikä oli tärähtänyt parkettiin kivuliaasti hän pysyi silti unten mailla. Kaiken lisäksi hänen otsansa oli osunut Petunian hopeisiin korkokenkiin, ja nyt hänen päässään oli nyt iso viilto, josta tuli vähän liikaa verta. Mutta Siriuksella oli edelleen niin vahva ote Harryn mielestä, että hän ei voinut herätä sieltä ylös.

Vernon oli kuullut ison rysäyksen alakerrasta ja heräsi sekunnin sadasosassa. Hän ajatteli heti, että heidän talossaan oli murtovaras, ja hän ryntäsi kohti heidän vaatekaappiaan ja nappasi sieltä yhden hänen golfmailoistaan kuin aseeksi. Ja saman tien hän olikin ryntäämässä ulos huoneesta, valmiina lyömään tästä rosmosta sisukset pellolle, koska hänen taloonsa EI murtauduttu. Kun hän tavoitti makuuhuoneen oven, hän vaihtoi hiukan hiljaisempaan liikkumistapaan jotta hän voisi yllättää tunkeilijan ja saisi näin etulyöntiaseman. Hän hiipi ulos makuuhuoneesta ja hipsi portaita alas väistäen porrasta, jonka hän tiesi narisevan, jottei hälyttäisi murtovarasta liian aikaisin. Kukaan ei olisi voinut kuulla hänen hiipimistään, ja hän kuunteli hiljaista taloa tarkkaavaisesti, jotta kuulisi kaiken. Yhtäkkiä hän kuuli, kuinka sitten Petunian hyödytön sisarenpoika huusi jotakin ja sitten hän jo tavoittikin alakerran vain nähdäkseen, kuinka poika oli makaamassa eteisen lattialla verissä päin. Kaikki kengät olivat sikin sokin lattialla.

Tämä oli jo liikaa hänelle. Hän oli antanut sen hyödyttömän lurjuksen asua täällä jälleen kerran, ja tämä oli taas hinta siitä. Joka kesä siitä lähtien, kun poika oli mennyt hänen friikki-kouluunsa, niin aina oli tapahtunut jotakin outoa tai vaarallista täällä. Hän ei voisi enää sietää tätä pelleilyä heidän kotonaan. Kun hän sitten vielä näki, kuinka heidän ulko-ovensa oli liikkumassa itsekseen, ja ketään ei näkynyt lähellä hän siristi silmiään ja tuijotti poikaa vihaisesti. Tämä oli jälleen kerran Harryn vika. Siinä se maanvaiva oli makaamassa parketin päällä itkemässä ja kasvot parketin päällä valuttamassa verta heidän kallisarvoiselle parketilleen ja kengilleen. Tällä kertaa poika ei pääsisi pälkähästä näin helposti, hän päätti. Kun hän lopulta näki kuinka poika ampaisi ylös lattiasta ja säntäsi juoksuun kohti ovea, hän näki punaista.

Sirius oli oven edessä ja juuri sulkemassa sitä, kun hän kuuli räsähdyksen takaansa ja kääntyessään näki, kuinka poika oli juuri kaatunut eteisen kenkäräkkiin ja makasi siellä naama veressä ja kyynelissä. Sirius pystyi näkemään kuinka poika oli kivuissaan juuri nyt ja tämä sai hänet virnistämään. Hän ei voinut pidätellä nauruaan, kun hän katseli, kuinka poika nosti katseensa häntä kohti. Hän päätti lähteä helkuttiin vielä kun pystyi, ja läväytti oven nopeasti kiinni vielä, kun hän pystyi naurultaan, eikä kuunnellut yhtään pojan viime hetken aneluita.

Kun Harry makasi parketilla pää pyörällään hän näki, kuinka Sirius kääntyi katsomaan häntä yllättyneen näköisenä. Hän näki kauhukseen, kuinka Siriuksen ilme muuttui huvittuneeksi ja kuinka Sirius hädin tuskin pidätti naurunsa. Ja kun Sirius sitten räjähti nauramaan, Harryn kauhu muuttui vihaksi, ja hän ampui ärsyyntyneitä silmäyksiä kohti Siriusta kun tämä jatkoi oven sulkemista. Nähtyään, että Sirius aikoa lähteä, Harryn täytti epätoivo. Hän yritti vielä kerran suostutella kummisetäänsä jäämään.

"Pliis, älä mene! Sinä olet ainoa joka minulla on jäljellä täällä!" 

Mutta Sirius oli jo sulkenut oven ja jättänyt hänet yksin eteiseen itkemään. Vaikka tosiasiassa hän ei ollut yksin, mutta hän ei ollut yhtään tietoinen tästä pikku seikasta. Kun ovi oli sulkeutunut, hän oli entistä epätoivoisempi Siriuksen käyttäytymisen johdosta. Harry ajatteli, hänen täytyy lähteä siriuksen perään ja saada tämä kuuntelemaan häntä Ja tämän ajatuksen kanssa hän ampaisi ylös lattiasta, vaikka hänen päässään kuinka yritti pyöriä ja syöksähti kohti ovea.

Hän oli juuri tavoittanut oven, ja oli aukaisemassa sitä, kun joku tarttui hänen kauluksestaan ja ravisti häntä kovaa. Tämä sai hänet vihaiseksi, koska se esti häntä menemästä Siriuksen perään. Hän tunsi, kuinka tämä joku käänsi hänet ympäri, ja nosti kevyesti ilmaan. Hän kuuli, kuinka jotakin puhettta, mutta hänen aivonsa eivät jaksaneet tajuta, mitä hänelle sanottiin. Hän yritti taistella tiensä vapauteen, ja kuuli enemmän etäistä puhetta. Häntä täristettiin taas, ja tämän voimasta hänen pyjamapaitansa oli repeytymässä, kun se ei enää kestänyt hänen painoaan. Hän tajusi, että, nyt olisi hänen paras mahdollisuutensa mennä Siriuksen perään, ennen kuin se olisi liian myöhäistä. Hän kiskaisi itsensä pois miehen otteesta repimällä pyjamapaitansa samalla kahdeksi kappaleeksi ja syöksyi ulos talosta Siriuksen perään.

Kun Vernon oli nähnyt, kuinka poika oli melkein ovella raivo otti hänet lopullisesti valtaansa, ja hän juoksi pojan perään tarraten kiinni hänen kaulukseensa, ettei hän tekisi heistä hölmöjä naapurien edessä taas. Poika oli melkein päässyt ulos talosta, mutta viime hetkessä ennen kuin ovi oli auki hän oli saanut kouransa hänen kauluksesta. Hän tunsi, että olisi voinut vaikka tappaa pojan ja ravisti häntä raivokkaasti kauluksesta kiinni pitäen. Sitten hän käänsi pojan ympäri, ja alkoi huutaa hänelle raivokkaasti.

"Tämä oli viimeinen kerta, kun sinä teet näitä friikki-juttujasi meidän kattomme alle. Anti olla viimeinen kerta, tajusitko?"

Mutta poika oli jatkanut taistelemista ihan kuin Vernon ei olisi sanonut yhtikäs mitään, ja se raivostutti Vernonia vielä enemmän. Poika oli aina ennen kuunnellut häntä, kun hän oli huutanut, ja se ei käynyt Vernonille, että se loppuisi nyt. Niin hän jatkoi huutamistaan ja tarkkaili poikaa, josko tämä olisi lopettanut kamppailunsa.

"Kun minä sanon jotakin sinulle, sinä kuuntelet minua. Ymmärrätkö, minua, poika?"

Mutta vielä poika oli käyttäytynyt ihan kuin Vernon ei olisi sanonut yhtään mitään ja hänen oli ymmärrettävä että poika ei ilmeisesti jostain kumman syystä näyttänyt ymmärtävän häntä. Hän mietti, mikä voisi olla kaikkein paras tapa saada tungettua järkeä pojan päähän, ja ravisti häntä taas, jos se auttaisi yhtään mitään. Hänen kauhukseen ainoa lopputulos oli, että pojan paita alkoi repeytyä ja poika selvästikin tajusi edes tämän jutun hänen kauhukseen. Hän yritti pitää pojan hänen edessään, mutta poika oli saanut nyt loputkin omasta paidastaan repeytymään. Harry liukui pois Vernonin otteesta, ennen kuin tämä pystyi tekemään yhtään mitään. Jostain syystä hänellä oli aavistus että jotain pahaa oli tapahtumassa ja hän pystyi ainoastaan katselemaan kauhulla, kuinka poika säntäsi ovesta ulos suoraan naapurien eteen verisenä ja pyjama repeytyneenä. Poika sitten pysähtyi oven eteen tuijottamaan eteensä tyhjyyteen. Kummallinen tunne että jotakin oli tapahtumassa vahvistui ainoastaan ja hän katseli Pojan tuijottelua kykenemättä liikkumaan senttiäkään. Hän ihmetteli ensimmäistä kertaa koko aikana, mitä oli meneillään, ja hän tiesi, että kaikki ei ollut kunnossa nyt. Hän ei ollut vihainen enää, vaan pelästynyt jostain tuntemattomasta syystä.

Kun Harry oli talon edessä, hän näki onnekseen Siriuksen katsovan kohti katua heidän talonsa edessä. Kun hän sitten pysähtyi, hän näki, kuinka Sirius kääntyi katsomaan kohti häntä hymyillen säteilevästi taas. Nyt hän oli helpottunut huomattavasti ja itsekin puhkesi hymyilemään.Hän päästi huokauksen ulos suustaan ja sulki silmänsä. Hän nautti tästä onnen tunteesta, kun hän kuuli Siriuksen puhuvan hänelle, ja avasi silmänsä.

"Se on okei, sinä pääset seuraani todella pian!"

Tätä Harry ei aivan ymmärtänyt ja kun hän katsoi kohti Siriusta taas hän näki Siriuksen hymyilevän hänelle punaisten silmien kanssa. "Sirius" heilautti hänen sauvaansa ja Harry menetti hänen tajuntansa.

Jatkuu


	3. Chapter 3

En omista tätä tarinaa, Harry Potteria, ja en edes Rowlingin miljoonia, huokaus! Nyt se on myönnetty. Mitä nyt vaan nautiskelen kirjoittelemisesta. Se paha tällä suomeksi kirjoittelulla on että vähämmän lukijoita kun enkun kanssa, syy miksi aloitin kirjoittaa enkuksi ensimmäisessä paikassa aikaisemmin.

Kappale 3

Voldemort istui alhaalla silmät suljettuina mietiskelemässä. Hän oli tekemässä samaa mitä hän oli tehnyt niin pitkän aikaa mutta nyt oli todellisen testin aika. Hän oli ollut opiskelemassa kuinka hän voisi käyttää hänen yhteyttään pojan kanssa ilman herättämättä kenenkään epäilyksiä. Onneksi myöhemmin hän huomasi että Harry oli liian suruissaan hänen rakkaan kummisetänsä johdosta tehdäkseen mitään ja näin ollen Voldemort pystyi tutkiskelemaan heidän yhteyttään vapaammin kuin hän oli kuvitellutkaan. Tähän mennessä hän olikin edistynyt melkoisesti viime kuukauden aikana. Hän pystyi tekemään Harryn näkemään täsmälleen mitä hän halusi niin kauan kuin hän oli unten mailla. Myöhemmin hän tajusi että Harrylla oli piilotettuja kykyjä sauvattomaan taikuuteen, jos hän vain tietäisi kuinka hallita sitä. Mutta parempi hänen kannaltaan koska nyt hän pystyisi käyttämään sitä Harryä vastaan ilman herättämättä epäilyksiä. Hän oli ollut harjoittelemassa tätäkin nyt viime aikoina ja hän oli jo siinä pisteessä että hän sai Harryn leijuttamaan jotain pieniä esineitä ilmassa niin kauan kuin Harry oli sikeässä unessa. Jos poika heräisi hänen mahdollisuutensa olivat menneet..

Niinpä hän oli tehnyt hänen suunnitelmansa tämän varaan. Ja tällä kertaa sen pitäisi olla vedenpitävä suunnitelma. Ensiksikin hänen piti löytää jokin asia mitä poika halusi enemmän kuin mitään. Tähän hän tiesi yhden vastauksen ja hänen nähdäkseen se olisi ainoa mikä voisi toimia, pojan kummisetä. Poika oli todellakin liian helppo jujuttaa, mutta hänen onnensa. Tietysti poika tiesi että hänen kummisetänsä oli jo kuollut, mutta unten mailla hän ei tajuaisi tätä 'pikkuseikkaa'. Tietysti hän voisi herätä väärään aikaan ja tämä olikin haasteellinen ongelma mutta Voldemort rakasti haasteita.

Hän päätti lähettää luotetuimman kuolonsyöjänsä pojan tädin luokse vähän "suostuttelemaan" tätä auttamaan pojan huumaamisen suhteen. Petunia voisi syöttää pojalle pienen liemen ja uni ei olisi ongelma. Tietenkään homma ei hoituisi ilman komennuskirousta mutta tämä ei olisi ongelma. Nyt hän oli varma että hänen suunnitelmansa voisi onnistua.

Viikkoa myöhemmin, Harry oli jälleen kerran Lirkusteritiellä ja Voldemort malttoi tuskin odottaa tulevaa iltaa. Hän katseli kun Bellatrix oli ohjailemassa Petuniaa ja se oli enää tunneista kiinni että hän pääsisi todella tositoimiin suunnitelmansa kanssa. Liemi minkä Petunia oli tulossa antamaan pojalle tulisi toimimaan puoli tuntia sen antamisen jälkeen täydellä teholla. Onneksi aine toimi kuitenkin luonnollisen unen oloisesti joten se ei voisi herättää mitään epäilyksiä näin ollen.

Jos Bellatrix oli ohjailemassa Petuniaa niin ei hänkään nyt toimeton ollut. Hän tarkkaili pojan tuntemuksia joka juuri nyt tunsi surua, katumusta ja yksinäisyyttä. Ja poika oli kokoajan unisempi minkä huomasi heidän yhteytensä voimistumisesta, joten pian olisi hänen aikansa toimia.

Lopulta Harry oli täysin unessa joten Voldemort kävi toimeen. Ensin hän muunteli Harryn unia niin että Sirius oli katselemassa Harryn makaavaa hahmoa. Tietenkin Harry vastasi tähän positiivisesti ja hymyili Siriukselle, juuri tätä Voldemort oli odottanut. "Sirius" kääntyi ovea kohti ja lähti kävelemään poispäin Harrysta. Tämä oli siis niin huvittavaa, Harry oli anelemassa hänen anteeksiantoaan. Joka ainoan kerran aikaisemmin kun hän oli nähnyt pojan hän oli ollut niin kovaa poikaa, anominen ei tullut kysymykseenkään. Kunpa poika olisi tiennytkin ketä hän oli anelemassa parhaillaan mutta se oli liian aikaista paljastaa hänen korttinsa. Seuraava osa voisi olla hiukan mutkikkaampi mutta hän oli varma hän pystyisi siihen vaikka hänellä ei ollut mahdollisuutta näin avoimeen harjoitteluun aikaisemmin. Hän käytteli pojan sauvatonta taikaa mestarillisesti ja "Sirius" meni ulos ovesta päätään pudistellen. Seuraavassa hetkessä hän sai vahvistuksen että suunnitelma oli todellakin toimimassa, poika ei enää anellut anteeksiantoa vaan oli myöntelemässä kuinka hän tappoi kummisetänsä. Hänen keskittymisensä joutui kovalle koetukselle koska häntä rupesi naurattamaan liikaa ja hän käytti Harrya oven sulkemiseen jotta saisi hetken rauhoittumisaikaa. Ainakin se oli varmaa että Harry otti tämän todesta. Ja hän oli todella oikeassa sillä Harry ryntäsi huoneesta ulos ja alakertaa kohti. Hänellä ei ollut aikaa "Siriuksen" uudelleen ilmestymiselle muutamassa sekunnissa mutta se ei ollutkaan niin paha ongelma kuin hän olisi voinut kuvitella. Poika syöksähti suoraan kohti eteisen kenkäräkkiä ja syöksyi maahan pää edellä. Nyt hän palautti "Siriuksen" kiireesti ja tämä oli oiva pikku tilaisuus pitää hauskaa työn ohella. Hän pisti "Siriukseen" nauramaan pojan mokailulle ja vaikutus oli sanoinkuvaamaton ja poika suuttui hänelle. Luoja kuinka helppo näkki hän oli. Nyt "Sirius" livahti ovesta ulos ja läimäytti oven kiinni takanaan. Hän oli sataprosenttisen varma että poika tulisi hänen peräänsä ja sitten loppu olisi niin sanoinkuvaamattoman tyydyttävää.

Hän oli kiitollinen että homma oli miltei tehty sillä nämä yhteydenpidot olivat jopa hänellekin väsyttäviä, etenkin jos hän piti yhteyden päällä liian kauan niin kuin hän oli tehnyt nyt. Juuri kun hän tarkkaili poikaa ajatustasolta käsin hän huomasi odottamattoman esteen hänen suunnitelmalleen, pojan setä oli herännyt. Nyt tämä piteli Harrya paikoillaan eikä päästänyt tätä menemään. Hän kuuli Vernonin huudon oven läpi saakka nyt ja hän tunsi kuinka Harry yritti paeta hänen näpeistään. Tämä alkoi olla todella väsyttävää ja jollei hän saisi poikaa pian ulos koko juttu räjähtäisi käsiin jälleen kerran. Hän ponnisteli jaksaakseen käyttää Harryn taikaa taas ja onnistui kun pojan paita repeytyi sopivasti. Sekunnin päästä poika olikin jo ulkona ja näki "Siriuksen" selkäpuolelta.. Nyt täytyi toimia nopeasti jottei juoma lakkaisi toimimasta niin kuin se voisi näin pitkän ajan jälkeen. "Sirius" kääntyi katsomaan Harrya kohden hymyillen ja poika oikeastaan jopa sulki silmänsä tyytyväisyydenpuuskassaan. Kaikki meni niin täydellisesti nappiin. "Sirius" sanoi,

"Se on okei, sinä pääset minun seuraani pian!"

Hän vaistosi hämmästyksen pojan ajatuksista ja hän tiesi nyt oli aika. Seuraavan kerran kun poika avasi silmänsä hän näki punasilmäisen Siruksen. Voldemort tarkkaili tyytyväisesti kuinka Harry tajusi mitä oli tapahtumassa mutta se oli liian myöhäistä. Voldemort heilautti hänen sauvaansa ja samassa kun Harry tuupertui maahan hän hävisi tyhjään ilmaan tyytyväisempänä kuin hän oli ollut kuuteentoista vuoteen.

Jatkuu!

Kerro mitä tykkäät. En osaa sanoa onko täällä paljon suomenkielisiä lukijoita mutta yritän ainakin, yrittänyttä ei laiteta. Pistä vähän kommenttia tulemaan, jooko?


End file.
